1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone fittable to both ears by hanging, and more particularly, to an earphone for a cellular phone fittable to hanging on the user""s both ears by overturning the earphone from one side to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has just been prohibited by the local law using a non handfree cellular phone while driving a vehicle so as to reduce traffic accidents. To meet this requirement, a series of related products appear on the market, among those the most well known one is a handfree kit which gets its power supply from the car lighter. However, frequent insertion of cord plug of the cellular phone may result in early damage to the car lighter, moreover, a handfree kit often occupies part of spacing near the dash board and becomes an obstacle to operation of the gearshift lever and the hand brake. Besides, in case it is necessary to adjust the position of the kit for receiving better incoming signals a momentary meglect of the driver""s eyes from the roadway condition might cause a catastrophic traffic accidents!
In the meanwhile, the incoming phone voice is delivered out of an amplifier in the handfree kit, the privacy can not be well protected if there is a third person in the vehicle. On the other hand, using an earphone is surely able to protect communication privacy, but to have an earphone cord meandering nearby the use""s body is certainly annoying.
In addition, consistently hearing a calling voice with single ear is tiresome.
Therefore, an invention devoting to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of currently developed cellular phone handfree kits for using in vehicles is definitely necessary, this has been carried out by the present inventor through a long time efforts with an innovative earphone fittable to both ears by hanging.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an earphone fittable to both ears by hanging which is applicable incorporated with a cellular phone handfree kit in a vehical to meet the current requirement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an earphone fittable to both ears of the user by simply overturing the earphone from one side to the other so that the user may make a phone call comfortably using his/her both ears alternatively from time to time.
For achieving these and other objects the earpone of the present invention comprises a housing of a front main body with a vacancy spacing therein forming a battery compartment, a projected male connection port, a push button to ON/OFF the power supply, a pilot lamp, an earphone plug. The rear part comprises a bayonet shank, a flexible earphone hanger, and a recessed female connection port. After setting a Lithium battery in the compartment, the male and female connection ports are coupled with each other by pushing the bayonet shank thereby completing the earphone assembly of the present invention. The earphone is fittable from one ear to the other ear by pulling away the bayonet shank to separate the two connection ports, and overturning the bayonet shank about ist own longitudinal axis for 180xc2x0, and then coupling again the two connection ports.
To enable a further understanding of the innovative and technological content of the invention herein, refer to the detailed description of the invention and the accompanying brief description of the drawings appended below. Furthermore, the attached drawings are provided for purposes of reference and explanation, and shall not be construed as limitations applicable to the invention herein.